justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Rockafeller Skank
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |game = |year = 1998 |dlc = March 21, 2019 (JDU) April 3, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Arrows, JD2) (Arrows, remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 52 113 (Remake) |audio = |nowc = Rockafeller |perf = }} tarafından "The Rockafeller Skank" (" " oyun içi) , , ve 'de'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünümü Dansçı bir erkek. Başlangıçta sıcak pembe bir beyzbol şapkası, mavi kulaklıklar ve mavi güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Ayrıca üzerinde kayıt bulunan mor bir gömlek, yeşil kargo pantolon ve pembe ve mavi spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Kıyafeti, rutin boyunca rastgele renkler arasında dolaşıyor. Arka Plan Orjinal Arka planda stüdyo benzeri ses mikserleri, mavi spot ışıkları, sıkça yükselen kollar ve mavi ses hatları var. Şarkının bir kısmı sırasında, ses düzeyi çizgileri kırmızıya döner ve tamamen yukarı doğru yükselir. Remake Yeniden yapımda, ışıklar biraz daha aydınlık ve zemin daha yansıtıcı. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Sağ kolunuzu dört kez havada daire içine alın. Rockafeller jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move (Original/Beta Remake) Rockafeller jdu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Updated Remake) Rockafeller gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in following Mashups: *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Pump It'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following Playlists: * *All Songs K-R Trivia Genel *'' '' dizinin Fatboy Slim tarafından dördüncü şarkısıdır. **Ancak, bu bir remix olmayan tek Fatboy Slim şarkısı. **Bu , filmindeki üçüncü şarkısıdır ve aynı oyunda üç şarkıya sahip olan dizideki ilk sanatçıdır. *Kısa sürüm, başlangıçta değil şarkının ortasında başlar. **Bu aynı zamanda Proud Mary '' ve ''Take Me Out için de geçerlidir. Klasik *Üç Beta öğesi gösteren bir ekran görüntüsü var; arka plandaki ışıklar daha parlaktı ve bir beta piktogram var. Dansçı da biraz farklı bir pozda. *Orta kısımda, vuruş üçgeni (tekrardaki piktogram slaytının sonu) önemli ölçüde yavaşlar ve hatta birkaç saniye boyunca atmayı durdurur. **Bu, serideki tek durumdur. * skor ekranı arka planında müzik çubukları aslında şeffaftır. *Şarkının filesdosyalarında atanmış başlık renkleri bulunmadığından, şarkı seçildiğinde başlık için varsayılan menü renkleri kullanılır. * önizlemesinde orijinal piktogramları görülebilir. **Piktogramlar da erken görünür. Galeri Game Files RockafellaSkank cover jd2.png|'' '' rockafeller_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Remake) Rockafeller_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Rockafeller_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Rockafeller_map_bkg.png| map background Rockafeller_Cover_1024.png| cover Rockafeller_BC.jpg| cover Rockafeller jd2014 ava.png|Avatar in Rockafeller jd2015 ava.png|Avatar in and later games Rockafeller beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Rockafeller beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar rockafeller pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) Rockafeller jdnow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated Remake) Rockafeller jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots rockafeller jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockafeller jd2 ready.png| ready screen rockafeller jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu rockafeller jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen rockafeller jdnow score.png| score screen Rockafeller jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockafeller jd2019 load.png| loading screen Rockafeller jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Barbiegirl medicina rockafeller jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Medicina and Barbie Girl) Beta Elements rockafeller beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 rockafeller beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 rockafeller beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Rockafeller beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram (Remake) Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Beta gameplay (brighter lights and an unused pictogram) Videos Official Music Video Fatboy Slim - The Rockafeller Skank Rockafeller Skank (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 Rockafeller Skank Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2019 Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance Now Extractions Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Rockafeller Skank de:Rockafeller Skank ru:Rockafeller Skank pl:Rockafeller Skank en:Rockafeller Skank Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Fatboy Slim Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları